


Mirror, mirror

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Fem!Sehun, Gen, fem!jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young woman, whose beauty noone could dare to rival, looked into the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, mirror

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for challenge #004 on thekpop100.

This work is also on [LJ](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/5580.html) and [AFF.](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1144985)  
  
"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
who is the fairest of them all?"  
  
"You, m'lady is the fairest in the land."  
  
Sehun White grinned. The reply pleased her. The question and its answer had been the same since _that_ incident.  
  
**  
  
"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
who is the fairest of them all?"  
  
The question and its answer had been the same since the moment the mirror had been molded for Evil Queen Malefichen's narcissism. She had also eliminated all competition when she left the King's only offspring in the Dark Forest to die, seventeen years ago. She waited for its reply with a knowing, patronizing smile.  
  
"My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Sehun White is a thousand times more beautiful than you."  
  
Malefichen growled in fury. She grabbed the mirror off the wall, intending to shatter it, but she only wrapped it into a red bundle and walked out. She ordered her huntsmen and her hounds to search the Dark Forest.  
  
Riding swiftly on her steed with her hunting party, tightly gripping her red bundle, she promised herself, "I'll give her a fate worse than death."  
  
It wasn't too long until the run down cottage came into view, sticking out like a sore thumb amidst the forest's deadly beauty. The only thing which revealed life, in the house, was the smoke billowing out of its chimney. Strong men on black horses and greyhounds surrounded the little home. Malefichen dismounted her horse and pounded the rather small door. An odd, short man opened it, trembling with fear. "Where is Sehun White?"  
  
"Not here, m'lady." His voice was wavering. A beautiful young woman stepped out of the house, givng away the lie. "Who are you and what do you want?" She said, indignantly.  
  
"You see this?" Malefichen held a bright, blood-red apple in her fingers, turning it around, enticing Sehun White in its juicy beauty. "This was for you." Malefichen's voice was soft and alluring. Sehun's gaze did not leave the apple. "It isn't for _you_ anymore."  
  
"But, this", Malefichen said, taking out the red bundle. "This is for you." Sehun White grabbed it from Malefichen's grip and removed the red cloth covering it. The mirror.  
  
Sehun White looked into the mirror, gaze locked into her own reflection. She was discovering her own beauty for the very first time, and she gazed at herself for a long, long time. "Is this really for me?" She looked up, voice soft, and eyes grateful.  
  
"I leave you with a fate worse than death", Malefichen croaked out weakly. She doubled up, coughing thick, black blood. She fell to the ground, dead. A half-eaten apple rolled out of her cold, lifeless hands.


End file.
